


Let Me Fight For You

by CharlieRhees, maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Bullying, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Onesies, Roman and Logan are only there as Patton's dads, Suicide mention, i'm too gay for life, moxiety - Freeform, this is an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Patton. A bubbly boy who just wants to give love that no one wants to receive.Virgil. The school delinquent who burns anyone who gets close to him.A single impulsive action throws the two together. Will they both escape the struggles life throws at them unscathed?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between me and my good friend Charlie! We have not even finished the rp so i have no idea how many chapters this will be or when we will finish/post it so be prepared. Sorry if it's sloppy. But I literally retyped and rp while sleep deprived so leave me alone. Hope you enjoy!

Patton sits in class as the bell rings, doodling cats and hearts. The door opens and Virgil ducks (A/N: Quack) in, hood covering his face, as if he could make himself invisible. Patton glances up, but immediately moves his eyes back to his notebook. Patton hates judging books by their covers, but Virgil made him nervous. That emo is scary and has a bad reputation. The teacher tells Virgil off before finally him take his normal seat directly behind Patton. He places his head on his arms, not noticing how Patton tenses in front of him.  
Virgil carefully looks around the classroom. He doesn’t trust the people around him. Everyone else likes to pick fights with him. Who’s to say his classmates won’t?  
While Virgil is glancing around, Patton glances back, noticing a fresh bruise covering the other’s cheek. He gasps before he can stop himself. His gasp startles Virgil who scowls at him.  
“What do you want?” he whisper growls, trying to scare the puffball into minding his own business.  
Patton flinches back, unsure of what to say. “I… Are you okay? Your face is…” he trails off, avoiding eye contact.  
Virgil stares at him in shock for a moment before scowling again. “Why do I care?”  
Patton makes a sad noise before whispering, “I don’t like people being hurt.”  
“I’m not your problem. Don’t get involved,” Virgil mutters before dropping his head again.  
Patton faces forward again, filled with shame. “I’m sorry.”  
A shout of his name in the hallway causes Virgil to jump and curse. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”  
Patton looks back at Virgil when he hears the curses.  
“Is everything alright?” Patton asks.  
“I’m fine. Bruises are nothing,” Virgil mumbles, forgetting he wanted to scare the boy away.  
“Nothing?!” Patton gapes in alarm.  
Virgil glares at him. “Forget it,” he grumbles.  
Patton frowns and continues to doodle absentmindedly. Once he’s finished, he realizes in mortification that the eye he has drawn has eyeshadow beneath it, reminiscent of the emo behind him.  
The bell rings and Virgil runs out of the room while Patton stays behind, packing up his stuff.  
When Patton finally arrives outside, there’s a group gathered laughing. Patton tries to see what’s happening. Maybe there’s a puppy!  
It isn’t a puppy.  
In the center of the group is Virgil. He knew the moment he got of class that he wouldn’t be able to run. He knew they would corner and he was right. Currently he’s in a defensive stance, hands balled into fists, ready to fight.  
Patton realizes with alarm that Virgil is possibly going to get hurt.  
“Fight me now or just leave me the fuck alone!” Virgil shouts, glaring at the junior in front of him.  
At those words, Patton realizes that Virgil’s reputation as a hoodlum is wrong. Lies! Slander! He shoves throw the crowd and throws himself in between Virgil and the junior, as the latter throws a punch. Patton stumbles back.  
Virgil manages to catch Patton, glaring at the junior with a scream of, “WHAT THE FUCK!”  
Patton regains his balance and looks at the junior, his normally bright expression replaced with a dark look.  
“Leave him alone! Go away!” Patton yells.  
“This has nothing to do with you!” Virgil growls. “This is my fight and I’ll deal with it by myself.”  
“NO!” Patton yells, eyes not leaving the junior in front of him. “You should just go! Leave him alone!”  
“You’re just putting a target on your back!” Virgil snaps in frustrated desperation. He can’t let it happen again.  
The junior sneers and attacks Patton who barely has time to raise his hands to protect his face. The boy punches Patton in the face, causing Patton to lose his glasses and collapse. Even though he’s on the ground, the jerk continues to kick Patton repeatedly.  
Virgil breaks from his horror and pushes the boy away from Patton.  
“LEAVE OR I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!” Virgil roars.  
Patton trembles, even though the threat is too protect him. The group around him scatters in genuine fear. They have never seen Virgil this angry before.  
Virgil collapses next to Patton as the others leave. “What in God’s name were you thinking?!”  
Patton coughs and looks up, trying to focus on the blur he assumes is Virgil.  
“They wanted to hurt you,” he mumbles.  
“Yeah. Me! Not you! Why did you get in between us?” Virgil demands.  
“I wasn’t going to let them!”  
Virgil sighs. “You’re so… stupid. Come on. Let’s find your glasses.” Virgil looks around before finding the glasses and placing them on Patton’s face.  
“I’m Patton!”  
“Virgil.”  
“I know. You’re really nice,” Patton says. He tries to sit up, but pain shoots through him and he yelps. “Owww.”  
“I’m really not nice. Now let’s get you out of here so we can patch you up,” Virgil says.  
“I don’t think I can stand,” Patton groans.  
Virgil helps the other to his feet, letting Patton lean on him for balance. Patton subconsciously leans into Virgil’s warmth with a soft sigh of contentment. He then turns bright red in mortification as he registers the sound he made. Luckily Virgil didn’t notice.  
Virgil leads Patton to his favorite spot. No one except him knows about it. The roof. Patton clings to Virgil, grip growing tighter as they reach the roof, terrified of the height.  
“Don’t worry,” Virgil says with a chuckle. “The school has metal bars on the edge so you can’t fall off unless you want to.”  
Virgil then helps Patton sit down, leaning on a pillar.  
“Th-thanks,” Patton whispers, leaning back with disappointment at losing Virgil’s touch.  
Virgil takes out a cloth to wipe away any blood, and wets it to use as a makeshift ice pack. Patton bites his lip, unsure.  
“You don’t have to help me,” Patton murmurs.  
Virgil rolls his eyes and refuses to meet Patton’s. “You got pummeled for helping me, so the least I can do is help you.”  
“But I can tell you’re uncomfortable! I’m sorry-”  
“I’ll be fine. What about you? You’re talking to the school delinquent. Aren’t you uncomfortable?” Virgil counters.  
Patton bites his lips and shakes his head, but doesn’t look at Virgil.  
“You don’t have to pretend,” Virgil says with a sigh. He leans back to look at his handiwork. “I think you’re good. Well at least as good as you can be after getting looked after by someone whose only experience is treating himself after getting beat up.”  
Patton jerks forward suddenly and grabs Virgil’s hands. “Please don’t face them alone anymore!” Patton begs.  
“I’ve been doing it my entire school career. I’ll be fine,” Virgil remarks.  
Patton whimpers at the thought of Virgil suffering alone. “Please! If they try to hurt you, just get me!”  
“I can’t burde you with that! We just met!” Virgil snaps. At Patton’s face, he sighs. “If you mean what you say, meet me at the Canteen at lunch. I sit at the table near the back by myself.” Virgil gets to his feet. “Make sure you have the nurse check you out.” Then he turns and leaves the roof.  
Patton tries not to cry as he shakily stands and heads to the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton become friends. Oh and Roman and Logan are there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been quite some time. The whole rp is written, I just need to transfer the first half from my notebook to a digital document. The other half was copy and pasted, and that just needs to be edited for a story format. Give me time it will be finished eventually I swear. ~Max

When lunch arrives, Patton goes to the Canteen and quickly finds Virgil.

“I’m here! Do you believe I meant what I said now?” Patton says with a smile.

Virgil looks up in shock. “You’re here. Well that’s a surprise.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Patton cocks his head like a confused dog, then frowns. “Did you not want me to come?”

“Of course I wanted you to come. I just… didn’t think you would,” Virgil admits.

“Of course I came kiddo!”

“Kiddo?” Virgil sighs. “Just sit before you collapse.”

Patton smiles and sits. “I call everyone kiddo! I’m like the dad friend.” His smile falters. “At least I would be if I had any.”

“Wait.  _ You _ don’t have any friends? I find that very hard to believe,” Virgil scoffs.

Patton toys with his fingers, half embarrassed, half sad. “Well, no one really wants to be around someone as gay as me in both senses of the word. I’m too happy and hyper. It exhausts people.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I wish people would avoid me for that. Instead, it’s why everyone wants to beat me up,” Virgil replies with a soft smile.

“I don’t wanna beat you up!” Patton says. Then he pauses. “Wait, are you gay too?”

“Yeah. I thought everyone knew,” Virgil replies with a small shrug.

Patton shrugs back. “People don’t gossip to me. Which I don’t mind. I don’t really like gossip much anyway.”

“I could swear all they do is talk loudly about me in lessons. I’m surprised you never heard,” Virgil says.

“No. I don’t really pay much attention. It infuriates my Papa. He was valedictorian when he was in school.”

“Why does that infuriate him?”

“I don’t do well in classes because I don’t pay attention. I have a wandering dreamer’s mind like Dad. At least that’s what he tells me anyway.”

Virgil lays his head down on the table, but he keeps his eyes on Patton.

“I don’t do well either, but my family doesn’t care enough to be angry,” Virgil mentions.

Patton frowns, watching Virgil. “You don’t have a good family situation?” Virgil shakes his head. Patton’s frown grows deeper, but then he smiles, getting an idea. “You should come over! My dads would love to meet you! And I have a cat! Do you like cats? I’m allergic but she’s hypoallergenic.”

“Why would you want me over at your house?” Virgil asks in confusion.

Patton beams at him. “Because you’re my friend!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Patton starts to stammer as he becomes nervous and flustered. “I thought… if you don’t want…”

“I’m surprised you’d want to be friends with someone like me,” Virgil says.

Patton frowns. “Don’t talk bad about yourself or I will physically fight you!” He stops and his eyes widen as he realizes what he said. “Oh goodness! I’m sorry! I should not have said that!”

“It would certainly be a better reason to fight me,” Virgil replies with a light chuckle.

Patton smiles softly at the emo boy’s laugh. “So do you want to come over after school?”

“Sure. My parents are away on a business trip so my house is gonna be empty,” Virgil agrees.

“Yay!” Patton cheers, laying his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil stiffens slightly, but slowly lets himself relax. Patton is oblivious to Virgil’s tension, just happy to have a friend.

_ *time skip* _

Patton skips out of his last class happily, ignoring the looks and whispers around him as he makes his way to Virgil’s locker. Patton sneaks up on Virgil and wraps his hands around the other’s eyes.

“Guess who!” He sings.

Virgil jumps slightly, then relaxes. “Hopefully it isn’t that bitch Mickey,” Virgil jokes.

Patton gasps. “Language! And nope! Two more guesses!”

Virgil chuckles. “Patton.”

Patton grins broadly at the laughter and removes his hands. “Hi! You’re right!”

“I think I’m ready to go, if you are,” Virgil says.

“Okay! I live a few blocks away. Is it cool if we walk?” Patton asks.

“Yeah sure. I just hope none of the usuals catch me on the way there.”

Patton tenses and frowns. “I won’t let them if they try.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I’m not letting you get beat up for me again. We can just run.”

Patton nods. “Okay! Hopefully it won’t come to that though.”

He starts skipping outside, people still whispering, calling him rude words, but Patton ignores them. He takes the high road, smiling at them instead.

Virgil notices and raises an eyebrow. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Patton asks in confusion.

“Smile when they’re being rude to you?”

Patton smiles sadly. “I believe that when people hurt others it’s because they were hurt themselves. Or maybe they’re insecure. I don’t blame them for lashing out. But giving into their taunts gives them power. Besides! My dads always say to kill them with kindness!”

“You’re probably angry that I fight them then,” Virgil chuckles awkwardly.

“Not angry! I just… I wish you wouldn’t. It gets you hurt more. And that’s not good for anyone involved.”

Patton stops in front of a quaint house. The mailbox out front reads SANDERS. Patton smiles.

“This is my house! Come in!”

Virgil nods quickly, glad for a subject change. He doesn’t want to explain the reason for fighting.

Patton leads Virgil inside, and immediately a small tabby cat comes up to greet them.

“This is Sosa! She’s very sweet. Dad is Spanish and he named her Sosa. It means idiot!” Patton exclaims.

Virgil smiles at that and kneels to pet Sosa. Then a man enters the room, wearing glasses and a stern expression.

“Salutations, Patton. Who is your guest? You did not mention anything about having company,” he says.

Patton smiles. “Papa! This is Virgil! He’s my friend!”

Virgil stands stiffly, trying to hide his bruises. Logan eyes Patton’s state with concealed concern. Then he gives Virgil a look, noticing how the boy is also bruised and disheveled.

“Virgil, is it? Welcome to our house. I am Doctor Logan Sanders. You may call me Logan or Dr. Sanders. Would you care for an ice pack?” Logan says.

“Umm…” Virgil looks between Patton and his father.

Are they joking? They are probably about to shout at him. Dr. Sanders must think he was the one who attacked Patton. So many others had in the past.

Patton smiles encouragingly at his friend and mouths, “You’re okay.”

Virgil takes a deep breath. “Yes, I’d love an ice pack, Dr. Sanders.”

Logan smiles for the first time since Virgil’s arrival, seeing how much his son cares for the emo teen. He heads into the kitchen and returns with two ice packs, handing one to each of the teenagers.

“Patton, your dad should be home shortly. Would you like to wait for him or head to your room?” Logan asks.

“Thank you, Dr. Sanders,” Virgil says as he places the ice pack on the bruise on his face. “I’m okay with waiting.”

Logan looks at Patton sternly. “Be good to this boy, now. I can tell he is a good one.”

Patton giggles and nods, dragging Virgil to the couch. Virgil sits next to him as Patton picks up Sosa and deposits her on Virgil’s lap.

“Now you have a cat!” Patton says happily.

“That I do,” Virgil replies hesitantly, moving slowly to not startle her.

Patton lights up when Sosa starts to purr. “She likes you! I think that’s why Papa trusted you so easily. Sosa never lets anyone near if they’ve hurt me, and she can tell.”

“How can a cat tell if someone’s hurt you?” Virgil asks with a small smile.

Patton winks and smiles. “She’s magic!”

Virgil blushes and quickly looks back at the cat. “When does your dad get home?” he asks.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

The door swings open and a boisterous voice sings, “I’m HOOOOOOOME!”

Patton giggles. “Now, I guess.”

“Oh god,” Virgil mutters, taming a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Roman starts singing Once Upon A Dream. Logan travels in to meet him. He rolls his eyes, but his expression is fond as they dance to Roman’s obnoxious belting.

“They do this every time Dad gets home, though the song changes daily,” Patton tells Virgil.

“I mean, I’d rather have this than what my parents do,” Virgil mentions.

Patton frowns but doesn’t comment. He knows he can ask Virgil later.

“Dad!” Patton calls. “I have someone you should meet!”

Roman sees Patton, gasps in horror, before rushing over to him. “My poor son! What happened to you? Who did this?”

“I swear it wasn’t me!” Virgil blurts.

Virgil is looking at the floor, putting a hand over his own bruise. Patton places a gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder, even as Roman gives him a suspicious glare.

“Some kids were trying to hurt Virgil so I went to help. They weren’t happy… but Virgil got them to leave and took care of me!” Patton explains.

Roman, ever the dramatic, bows. “Thank you, good Sir Virgil, for protecting my son.”

Virgil blushes and shrugs, mumbling, “It was nothing, really.”

Patton frowns. “It wasn’t nothing. Admit it. Admit you’re a hero.”

“I’m n-no hero.”

He shakes his head, trying to stabilize his breathing. He doesn’t want to scare his friend away after finally making one.

“Are you okay?” Patton asks, worried over Virgil’s erratic breathing.

Virgil shakes his head. “No. But… I’ll be fine. Just a minute.”

“Can I do anything?”

Virgil hesitates. “Hug me?”

Patton doesn’t say anything, instead pulling Virgil to him closely, gently cooing and running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Virgil leans close, focusing on evening out his breathing.

“I got you, Virgil. You’re okay. I got you,” Patton soothes.

After a minute or so, Virgil’s breathing finally calms down somewhat. Sending Virgil’s heartbeat slowing, Patton pulls back slightly.

“Good?”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Virgil replies, the side of his mouth quirking up.

Patton smiles gently as Roman watches the pair with narrowed eyes.

“Are you two dating?” Roman asks.

Virgil blushes and jumps back. “He wouldn’t want to date someone like me!”

Patton turns tomato red. “We aren’t dating. We’re just friends!” Then he processes Virgil’s words and his heart breaks. “Hey! What did I tell you about putting yourself down? Anyone would be lucky to have you!”

Roman and Logan walk out with knowing smiles.

Quietly, so the teenagers can’t hear, Roman says, “They are definitely in love. They just don’t know it yet.”

“Not trying to put myself down, but like… it’s true?” Virgil says with a shrug.

Patton wants to cry. “I mean it! Anyone would be lucky to have you!”

“You just met me! You barely know anything about me!” Virgil snaps.

Patton pouts. “I’m a good judge of character. And you’re a good person. I know you are.”

Virgil sighs. There is just no winning against someone like Patton. Patton frowns. He knows Virgil is upset. Or maybe not upset, but… discontent. Time for a topic change.

“Wanna play Smash Bros in my room?” Patton asks.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Patton smiles and grabs Virgil’s hand, pulling him upstairs and into his room. Virgil smiles to himself, letting Patton pull him along.

“I CALL KIRBY!” Patton yells, handing Virgil the controller.

“Okay,” Virgil chuckles.

They begin to play.  _ (A/N at this point we realized neither of us play Smash and only picked it because it’s a popular, well known game. So we will not be talking about the game.) _

Patton pauses suddenly and looks at Virgil with concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just never really spent time with anyone like this,” Virgil replies.

Patton hesitates as he tries to choose his next words carefully. “What upset you earlier? I don’t want to do it again by accident.”

“I just… I’m not used to people caring about me,” Virgil whispers, placing his controller down. “So, now that you care about me, my mind started going to the worst possible scenarios.”

Patton puts down his controller too, game forgotten. He places a tentative hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“So you’re scared of me hurting you? Or you losing me?”

Virgil looks down. “I’m scared of losing the only thing that seems to be going right in my life.”

“Then you won’t,” Patton says simply.

“But you can’t know that! What if it’s out of your control?” Virgil snaps, looking back at the boy next to him.

Patton looks Virgil dead in the eyes. “Virgil. You are the best thing to happen to me. You’re my only friend. I will fight to make sure you stay my friend.”

Virgil can only stare before he openly sobs, sniffling loudly as he frantically tries to wipe away his tears. Patton pulls him close and rubs the emo’s back, tears filling his own eyes as well.

“What the heck did I do to deserve you?” Virgil asks with another sniffle.

“You’re amazing, Virgil,” Patton replies with a soft smile.

“I’m pretty sure you are the amazing one.”

Patton smiles but doesn’t reply. Virgil is so warm. His eyes start to slide shut, and before he can stop himself, he falls asleep clinging to the gorgeous emo. Virgil soon follows after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these boys. Honestly, until I met Charlie, I never really paid much attention to Moxiety. But now I love it. ~Max


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLEEPOVER FOR THE BOYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I type “Patton smiles” so freaking much. Patton smiles a lot and I’m really starting to notice lmao. Oh random thing, Charlie is the co-creator cuz we both made the rp, but because I’m the one who has it written, I’m probably gonna be the only one posting it. -Max

Patton wakes up sometime later, snuggled up to a sleeping Virgil. There’s a blanket around them, which Patton guesses is from one of his dads. He smiles and nuzzles further into Virgil who hums contentedly in his sleep. Patton smiles sleepily before thinking with mild shock, ‘oh is this a crush?’

Virgil yawns and opens his eyes, spotting Patton. “Oh. Hey.”

Patton blushes bright red. “H-Hi!” He hopes Virgil doesn’t make him move, but he doesn’t want to seem clingy either.

“What time is it?” Virgil asks, cuddling closer.

Patton smiles and checks his phone. “Uh, 8:43pm.”

“That’s late. Sorry for falling asleep,” Virgil mumbles.

“Don’t apologize! I fell asleep too.”

“I should probably go. I’ve stayed for too long,” Virgil mentions.

Patton deflates. “I mean, if you want to. But you could stay. I don’t mind and I know my dads won’t either.”

“Okay then. I’d love to stay longer,” Virgil says with a small, hopeful grin.

Patton smiles and hugs Virgil closer, his embrace returned by the other.

Then Patton yawns. “Are you hungry? Papa probably left food out for us.”

Virgil yawns too, afterall yawning is contagious. “Yeah. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Patton can’t shake his smile as he and Virgil stand, stretch, and head downstairs.

“Ooooh! Papa made eggplant Parmesan! I love that! It’s so tasty!” Patton giggles.

Virgil gives Patton a confused look. “What exactly is that?”

“It’s like chicken parm, but with eggplant! It’s my favorite!”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Patton beams and grabs the plates sitting on the counter. He reheats them before placing them on the table.

“Thank you,” Virgil says.

“No problem!”

Virgil digs into the food. Then his eyes widen. “Oh my god this is so good!”

Patton smiles and starts to eat his own helping.

“Papa’s the greatest cook. Dad sucks at cooking though. We can’t let him anymore since he started a fire a few months ago.”

“How did he start a fire?”

Patton playfully rolls his eyes. “Dad tried to put out a small grease fire with a blanket. The blanket caught fire instead.”

Even though the story isn’t that funny, Virgil laughs. His laugh is loud and free. His eyes are even watering from laughing so hard. Patton can only stare with wide eyes, feeling his heartbeat race.

Virgil slowly calms down. “I’ve never laughed so hard in my life.”

Patton is still in awe, not able to stop staring at the boy in front of him. “Beautiful,” he breathes.

“Huh?” Virgil looks up at Patton who panics.

“Uhhh! Nothing! I said nothing! Absolutely nothing!”

“Uh. Okay?” Virgil pauses for a moment before continuing with a frown. “My parents are going to be home in the morning and I know this is a lot to ask, but can I stay the night? They’ll leave by the time I get home from school again, so it’s not like I’ll be staying everyday.”

Patton frowns. “I don’t mind. And… if you ever need a place to stay, or you want to talk, I’m here. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you,” Virgil sighs. “That means a lot. I’m… glad we met.” He looks down at his plate with a blush.

Patton gives him a soft smile. “I’m glad I met you too.”

“We should probably get some proper sleep, right?” Virgil asks looking back up.

“Yeah. Let me put the dishes away!”

Patton grabs the dish from in front of Virgil as well as his own and begins to wash them at the sink.

“You didn’t have to! It’s your house. Shouldn’t I do that?” Virgil asks nervously.

Patton looks at Virgil with a stern expression. “As long as you are a guest in my house, you will not do any work and you will be happy about it.”

Virgil groans. “Fine. Whatever you say.” Then a small smile breaks out on his face.

Patton hums as he finishes the dishes. “All set! Ready to go back upstairs?”

“Yep.”

As they head upstairs once more, Patton starts to overthink.

‘We were cuddling before and sleeping on the bed together but it was and accident and what if he doesn’t want to stay with me actually and maybe he doesn’t even like me oh dear I’m gonna mess this up!’

“Are you sure you’re okay with me staying?” Virgil asks when he notices Patton is biting his lip.

Patton whips around to face Virgil. “Please don’t leave!”

“I wasn’t going to. I was more worried you wouldn’t want me to stay. Guess I was wrong.”

Patton looks away. “I’m worried you might be uncomfortable, or that I might mess things up.”

“You could never mess things up. I’m more comfortable with you than I’ve been with anyone in my entire life,” Virgil says, putting a gentle hand on Patton’s shoulder.

Patton smiles tentatively and places his hand over Virgil’s. “I’m glad.”

“Now how about we get some sleep? I have a meeting with the damn headmistress in the morning,” Virgil says with an eye roll.

Patton frowns but doesn’t ask Virgil to elaborate. “Okay. Do you want the bed, or are you okay with sharing?” he asks, biting his lip and looking away.

“I’m okay with sharing. It is your bed, after all,” Virgil replies.

“Okay! We can share. Do you prefer one side over the other?” Patton asks with a warm smile.

“Not really. I’ll take whatever side.”

Patton thinks about it. With Virgil’s anxiety, he’d probably prefer having an escape route. With that in mind, he announces, “I’ll take the side against the wall.”

“Okay.” Virgil looks awkward. “I… don’t have anything to change into, and I’d rather not sleep in these clothes.”

Patton smiles mischievously. “I got something you can change into!” He pulls out two onesies, a gray cat and a purple dragon. “Which one do you want?”

Virgil chuckles softly. “The dragon one,” he answers with a cheeky smile.

Patton hands him the dragon onesie and heads to the bathroom to change and give Virgil privacy. Virgil quickly changes and sits on the edge of the bed, awaiting the bubbly boy’s return. Patton reenters the room wearing his cat onesie and jumps on the bed, jostling Virgil.

“You’re way too excitable for someone who’s about to go to sleep,” Virgil mentions.

“I’ve never had a sleepover before! I’ve never had anyone who wanted to sleep over unless you count my parents and my uncle, but my uncle is weird and my dads are my dads,” Patton rambles.

“Same. My parents weren’t ones for letting me go to people’s houses when I was a kid and now they’re just never home. Everyone hates me anyway. So I never thought sleepovers were a possibility,” Virgil says.

Patton frowns, but he tries to cover it up with a smile. “Well now we can have sleepovers all the time!”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

Patton moves to the wall side of the bed and pats the space next to him. “So what sleepover thing should we do?”

Virgil thinks for a second before shrugging. “What kind of things are there?”

Patton pauses for a moment. “Well, scary stories, but I get frightened easily. Maybe pillow fights, but I don’t want to wake my dads. There’s always Truth or Dare?”

“Yeah sure, but I’m the worst at asking questions.”

“It’s fine! They don’t have to be good questions. They can be silly! Truth or dare?”

“Um. Truth?” Virgil says.

“What’s your favorite animal?” Patton asks.

“Uh. Spiders, I guess?”

“AHHH! Spiders? I’m terribly afraid of spiders!” Patton cries.

“Spiders aren’t that bad actually. They’re more afraid of us than we are of them.”

“Creepy crawly death dealers,” Patton whispers in fear.

“I actually want to have a rose hair tarantula one day,” Virgil says with a chuckle.

Patton shudders, but upon seeing Virgil’s expression, smiles. “Maybe they aren’t  _ that _ bad,” he concedes. ( _ A/N Max speaking, tarantulas are cool but spiders are evil. _ ) “Virgil! Your turn!”

“Oh. Um. Truth or dare?”

“Dare!!”

“Are there really many dares we can do without waking up your parents?” Virgil points out.

Patton frowns then smiles. “So truth or truth? Then I pick truth!”

Virgil takes a deep breath. “Why did you stand up for me? I was a dick to you in class not twenty minutes before I got into that fight. So… why?”

“Language!” Patton admonishes. Then he hesitates. “You were scared in class. I knew you weren’t intentionally being mean, you were trying to keep yourself safe. And when I saw them out there about to hurt you, I had to help. You’re the only person who actually talks to me, even though it wasn’t that nice.”

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Virgil mutters, scratching the back of his neck.

Patton smiles gently. “Don’t apologize. I already forgave you.” He places a soft kiss to Virgil’s floofy hair, causing the emo to blush. Patton jerks back. “Sorry! I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s fine. Just surprised is all,” Virgil interrupts, chuckling.

Patton lets out a stuttered breath. “I… we should sleep. I’m tired. Hehe. Goodnight!”

Patton shuts his eyes, rolls over, and pretends to sleep. Virgil sighs before following suit and lying down.

Patton is torn. He wants to hold Virgil, because Virgil is warm and soft and comforting and Pat may or may not have a crush on him. But he already messed up by being a stupid goof and he doubts Virgil would want to be touched by Patton or touch Patton himself. Patton reaches out partially, but pulls back, doubting himself.

Meanwhile, Virgil tries to calm his racing heart enough for him to fall asleep. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed Patton to answer a question like that. Did he really need to know why the other helped? Why couldn’t he just believe that someone could be that nice instead of him being insecure and scared?

Patton does fall asleep, quite soon in fact. He immediately rolls into Virgil and flings his arm around the boy.

“Warm. You smell good,” he mumbles in his sleep with a soft smile.

Virgil lies there, not knowing what to do as he listens to Patton’s mumbling. His heart races faster. He lets Patton good him and tries his best to calm down. Soon enough, he too is passing out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might one day write a short story of the incident where Roman sets a blanket on fire. -Max


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry about the super inconsistent upload schedule. I got lost with other works I was writing. Again, the whole thing is written, I'm working on retyping and editing. Warning, my guys, it's a long one. With two bonus scenes. ~Max

Patton wakes up to see the precious emo once more snuggled into him. He tries not to squeal, instead holding him tighter. Virgil snuggles closer and sighs, looking really comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that Patton doesn’t want to wake him. Still it’s almost time to get ready for school.

“Wake up, sweetie,” Patton whispers.

Virgil groans before opening his eyes, looking over at Patton. “It’s morning already?”

“Yep! Sorry to wake you. Let’s go get some breakfast and get ready to go.”

“Okay. Man, the teachers are gonna be so surprised when I come into school early for once,” Virgil chuckles.

Patton shoots Virgil a concerned look. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Virgil nods. “Yeah. I know. Just… not yet, if that’s okay. We can have a sit down after school if you want.”

“Okay! That’s fine. I just want you to know I’m here for you,” Patton says.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s go eat,” Patton says, standing and stretching before offering a hand to Virgil.

“Let’s,” Virgil agrees, taking the outstretched hand with a smile.

Patton giggles and pulls Virgil downstairs. The house is quiet; Patton’s dads have already left for work.

“Your dads work early shifts?” Virgil guesses.

“Yeah. Papa is an ER doctor so his shifts vary. Dad teaches theater at a local college and has classes all throughout the day. He likes getting there early,” Patton explains.

“That’s really cool. But speaking of your parents, I can assume they probably have questions as well. So if they wanna be there for our sit down, they can,” Virgil says rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“If you aren’t comfortable with that, they don’t have to be there. They like you anyway,” Patton soothes.

“Well if we’re gonna continue to be friends, I’d rather have them know whatever they need to know from me and not from the rumors they hear. Especially once people know we’re hanging out,” Virgil explains.

“It’s up to you,” Patton says, handing Virgil a plate of waffles left out by his Papa.

“Thank you,” Virgil says.

Both teens are smiling as they eat. Patton pauses for a moment, staring at Virgil in awe. How can he already have such strong feelings for someone he met the day before?!

Virgil notices Patton’s stare and raises an eyebrow. “Do I have something on my face?”

Patton shakes his head and looks away, causing Virgil to tilt his head in confusion.

Patton glances back at Virgil with another small smile. “So… do you have a favorite subject or do you just hate all school?”

“I enjoy English. What about you?” Virgil replies with a shrug.

“I like art! I sketch and doodle a lot! I’m actually pretty good, I think. It’s the only subject I’m good at.” Patton giggles in a self-deprecating manner. “I’m not smart enough for the other classes and not athletic enough for PE.”

“I enjoy art, but I don’t like the subject. I’m not allowed to do the style I want to and get yelled at when I try too,” Virgil mentions.

“I’m sorry. That stinks,” Patton says with a frown.

“It’s fine. I get to use whatever style I want outside of school since my parents are rarely home. They don’t like my style either.”

“What kind of art style do you use?”

“My art is usually dark, and they think it means I’m some sort of freak or something.”   
Patton pouts. “Everyone has a different creative medium. I read this book once where this girl would trap and kill bugs and use them to make mosaics.” Patton stops and shuffles nervously. “That’s weird, sorry. But I would love to see some of your art some day!”

Virgil blushes. “Thanks, and maybe one day I will, but… I’m just nervous about showing that to anyone.”

“That’s okay. No pressure! We should probably get ready for school though.”

Virgil nods and stands, taking his plate. Patton swipes the plate from Virgil and grabs his iwb before heading to the sink to wash them.

“You’re the guest! No work, remember?” Patton teases.

“Are you sure?” Virgil asks, following Patton to the sink.

Patton gives Virgil a joking glare. “You are not doing any work here, mister!”

Virgil is shocked for a moment before he realizes it isn’t a real glare. He blushes. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m very sure,” Patton says, then mumbles, “Your blush is too cute for my sanity.”

“What was that?” Virgil asks.

Patton tries to hide his embarrassment. “Nothing!”

Virgil furrows his brows but decides to drop it as Patton finishes the dishes and smiles.

“Let’s get ready for school!” Patton/s voice is cheerful, but he doesn’t look at Virgil.

Virgil notices, but doesn’t bring it up as they head back upstairs to Patton’s room. “Yeah. I might as well get the meeting with the principal over with,” he says with a grimace.

“What’s the meeting about?”

“The fight, I think. Or fighting in general. My parents should’ve gotten a call about it, but they never tell me anything,” Virgil explains.

Patton frowns and picks at a loose thread on his onesie. “Oh.”

“Let’s just get ready for school. I want to get it over with, then never think about it again.”

Patton nods sadly and grabs some clothes before heading into the bathroom to change. Virgil changes into his clothes from the previous day before sitting on the bed, waiting for Patton. Patton returns shortly, wearing a sky blue sweater and a long gray skirt with a golden flower crown. ( _ A/N I am a slut for Patton wearing skirts. _ )

Patton blushes and doesn’t meet Virgil’s eye, worried about being made fun of. Virgil’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn bright red.

“I didn’t know you wore skirts,” Virgil starts, not really knowing what to say.

Patton’s blush darkens. “I do sometimes. I like wearing skirts. People are mean so I usually don’t. D-Do you think I’m… weird?” Patton stammers.

Virgil frantically shakes his head. “Of course I don’t! You look great!” Then he realizes what he said and blushes even harder.

Patton’s face is scarlet as he gives Virgil a timid smile. “Ready?”

Virgil nods, trying to shake the embarrassment away. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Patton grabs his backpack and starts to head for the door.

“We only share first period. Are you gonna miss that for your meeting?” Patton asks.

“Yeah. I was told it would be for most, if not all, of the lesson,” Virgil replies with a sad smile.

Patton frowns briefly, then perks up. “Then I guess we’ll have to hang out at lunch!”

Virgil nods. “We should probably get going.”   
Patton holds out his arm with a goofy grin. Virgil shakes his head with a small smile on his face before linking his arm with the other. Patton beams, eyes soft, as they begin walking to school.

Virgil is trying not to freak out as he walks with Patton, but he is genuinely scared about the meeting with the principal. Patton notices and squeezes Virgil’s arm.

“I’m here for you, Vee. Okay?” Patton whispers.

Virgil blushes at the nickname and nods. “Okay.”

Patton rests his head on Virgil’s shoulder as they reach the school. Then he jerks up. “Oh! I’m an idiot! We spent the whole day together and we didn’t exchange numbers!”

“Oh. Yeah I guess we forgot,” Virgil replies.

Patton pulls out his phone and opens the contact app. Virgil does the same. They switch phones to type in their numbers. Patton puts his number under the name “PattiCake” and Virgil puts his name in as “Virge.”

“Aw! Virge? That’s so cute!” Patton squeals.

“It’s what my sister used to call me,” Virgil admits quietly.

Patton types “BFF <3” next to Virgil’s name, then looks up. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“She’s uh…” Virgil coughs slightly. “She’s not around anymore.”

Patton frowns but changes the subject. “You have to promise me something.” When Virgil nods, Patton continues. “If anyone tries to fight you, you text me immediately. Even if I can’t try to protect you by fighting back, at least I can help you after. Actually, if you ever need anything, no matter how small you think it is, you have to text me. Okay? Even if you just need to talk or are just upset. Promise?”

Virgil hesitates, not used to this kind of good intent, but nods. “I promise, Patton.”

Patton wraps Virgil in a hug with a whispered, “Thank you.”

Virgil blushes and hugs Patton back, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder with a sigh he hopes Patton doesn’t hear. Patton does hear, and he smiles sadly. Clearly the poor boy is touch-starved.

Patton pulls away. “You better get going. I believe in you. Stay strong, okay? We can talk later!”

“Thank you,” Virgil replies.

Patton skips away. Virgil takes a deep breath before making his way to the principal’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enjoy a semi peaceful chapter before we get angstier! ~Max


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst. But then have some fluff to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my back hurts. ~Max

Virgil sits at his usual table, waiting for Patton to show up. He can feel himself getting anxious. What if Patton had heard some rumors and decided Virgil wasn’t worth his time anymore? Virgil pulls out his phone, deciding to text Patton.

_ To PattiCake: ‘Where are you?’ _

Patton replies a moment later.

_ From PattiCake: ‘1st floor bathroom’ _

Virgil gets to his feet and runs to the bathroom. “Patton?!”

Patton lets out a sob from inside one of the stalls. “In here.”

Virgil swears under his breath upon hearing the sob. He opens the stall and gasps at the sight in front of him.

Patton is crying. His sweater is dirty, his skirt is ripped, and his flower crown is crooked in his messy hair. Slurs and insults cover his arms in black marker.

“What happened?” Virgil asks in horror.

“They were making fun of me and I tried to just be nice but then they attacked me and I shouldn’t have worn a skirt it’s stupid I look stupid,” Patton rambles.

Virgil feels the anger surge in him at Patton’s words. This anger was worse than what he felt when he himself was being bullied. It’s worse because this is someone he deeply cares about. Someone so pure and kind.

“You can wear whatever the fuck you want! They’re just being complete fucking assholes,” Virgil growls. “I’m gonna fucking kill them for this!”

Patton trembles. “L-Language. But please don’t do anything. It’s fine. I’m fine!” Patton says, giving Virgil a fake, broken smile.

“You’re obviously not fine! They hurt you because they can’t deal with people being happy with themselves and that’s not okay!”

Virgil starts pacing, pulling at his hair in anger. Patton panics and stumbles to his fet, grabbing Virgil’s hands and tugging them from his hair.

“Please, please Virgil. Don’t hurt them and don’t hurt yourself,” Patton begs.

“But they hurt you! How can I not hurt them back?!” Virgil cries.

Virgil is starting to calm down with Patton holding his hands. Now he feels only exhaustion and pain. Tears gather in his eyes, a broken sob leaving him. Patton pulls Virgil into his arms.

“Two wrongs don’t make a right. It will only start a vicious cycle of hate and fighting. Please leave it alone, sweetie.”

Patton flushes bright red, realizing what he said. He hopes Virgil misses the endearment.

“But I can’t let them get away with hurting you!” Virgil sobs as he clings to Patton.

“Your safety is more important,” Patton says softly.

Virgil pulls away to look at Patton in shock. “What about your safety? They’ll get much worse now that they know we hang out. They’ll-” Virgil cuts himself off, not wanting to share too much, at least not in the bathroom of the school that brings him so much pain.

Patton sighs with a resigned smile. “They’ll go after us, sure, but if we fight back it’ll be worse. Please, Vee. Don’t fight them for me. It’s not worth it. I’m not worth the added pain.”

“You are worth so much,” Virgil mumbles. “But fine. I won’t fight them, but only because you asked, and the principal said if I get into another fight, I’d get suspended. And there is no way I’m leaving you to deal with these assholes by yourself.”   
Patton throws himself into Virgil’s arms. “Thank you! You’re too important to lose!”

Virgil mumbles a quiet “You’re welcome” as he holds onto Patton.

Content, Patton nuzzles Virgil’s neck. Virgil sniffles, but he’s smiling.

“You mean the world to me,” Patton mumbles.

Virgil hears the comment, but doesn’t respond, still not used to people caring about him.

Patton pulls away and rubs his eyes. “Maybe we should go eat.” He pauses. “I should ask Papa to bring me a change of clothes. Jeans this time. No more skirts.”

“Yeah, before lunch ends without us eating anything,” Virgil agrees, wiping under his eyes and nose with his hoodie sleeves.

Patton nods, then hesitates. He wants to touch Virgil. Physical contact with his friend is comforting. At the same time, what if Virgil doesn’t want to? Or what if the people who called him nasty gay slurs for wearing a skirt saw them?

Virgil notices the conflicted look on Patton’s face. “Are you okay, Patton?”

“I’m… fine,” Patton smiles, praying that Virgil believes him.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Virgil presses.

“I know! Thanks, but really, I’m okay!” he lies.

Virgil wants to argue, to ask the other again because Patton is clearly lying. However, he doesn’t want to push the other and make Patton leave him like everyone else did. He cares too much about Patton to lose him.

“If you’re sure,” Virgil finally says.

“Let’s go to the canteen and get some food,” Patton says with a smile, his stomach growling loudly.

Virgil chuckles. “Yeah, I’m hungry too.”

Patton skips out of the bathroom, only letting his smile drop when Virgil is behind him. He’s scared. He’s so scared of people seeing him and hurting him. He doesn’t even notice he’s started shaking. Virgil walks up beside Patton. He can see Patton is terrified. He recognizes the look on his face, seeing it so many times in the past from his own reflection in mirrors. He takes a leap of bravery and grabs Patton’s hand.

“You’ll be fine, Patton. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Virgil promises.

Patton lets out a stuttered breath, leaning against Virgil. “Thank you,” he whispers. Then he suddenly giggles which quickly turns to full on laughter.

Virgil looks confused. “You’re welcome.”

“You’re a dragon!” Patton yelps, still snorting with laughter.

“I’m a what?” Virgil asks, smiling, just glad to see the other back to his bubbly self.

“Well last night you wore the dragon onesie. And you know how dragons guard the castles with the princesses? Well I guess I’m the princess and you’re my dragon guardian!” Patton’s voice goes soft. “My protector.”

Virgil blushes deeply. “But most dragons aren’t guarding the princesses for good reasons.”   
Patton frowns briefly before lighting up again. “Well, you’re a good dragon protector! Like you’re Sapphira and I’m Eragon!”

“Whatever you say, Patton,” Virgil replies with a chuckle.

Patton smiles and pecks Virgil’s cheek then stops short, turning bright red. “OH MY GOODNESS! I’M SO SORRY!”

Virgil blushes and looks to the floor. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”   
Patton frowns, thinking he made Virgil uncomfortable. “I… I should go before I make things worse, heh.”

Virgil pulls Patton back, looking up at him, face still red. “You're not making anything worse, I'm just not used to people showing affection is all,” Virgil reassures him.

“I... oh. Okay.” Patton smiles shyly. “Well be prepared to be smothered with affection because you deserve all the love in the world!”

Virgil shakes his head. “I don't, but I really appreciate the fact you think I do. It…” Virgil pauses, not used to talking about emotions with people. “It makes me feel worth it.”

Patton squeezes Virgil’s hand. “You are worth it!”

Virgil half smiles. “Thank you.”

“Of course, lovey!” Patton blushes again. He really needs to stop calling Virgil pet names, but they keep slipping out.

Virgil ignores the pet name and coughs slightly. “We should probably go eat….”

Patton smiles. They both got so easily distracted. He tugs Virgil to the Canteen. Virgil smirks as he is lead to the canteen. Patton scarfs down his food. He’s hungry but also using the food as a distraction from the cuteness of the emo boy across from him. Virgil eats his food as well, watching Patton eat with a soft smile on his face. Patton glances up and sees Virgil smiling. He blushes and smiles back.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Virgil rushes to say, focusing on his food instead, a blush on his own face.

Patton smiles softly. He likes Virgil’s eyes. They’re pretty and dark and fierce and closed off, but when he looks at Patton, his eyes go soft and open.

Virgil sneaks glances at Patton while he eats, noticing the smile on Patton's face and he can't help but smile back.

The warning bell rings and Patton frowns.

“I guess we need to go to next lesson,” Virgil says tiredly.

“Yeah.” Patton pauses and smiles mischievously at Virgil. “Unless we skip?”

Virgil gasps. “Patton, are you really suggesting we do that?” But he is unable to hold back his chuckles.

Patton smiles sheepishly. “Maybe? I have PE next so it’s not like that’s important.”

“Yeah, sure. Some of the bullies are in my next class. I'd rather avoid them if I can,” Virgil replies.

Patton grins. “Yay!” He grabs Virgil’s hands and pulls him outside to the park across the street, Virgil chuckling the entire way.

Once at the park, Patton turns to Virgil with a grin. “What do you want to do?” he asks.

“I don't know, I don't usually go to parks unless it's to sit on the swing when my parents have been too loud or bullies have been too rough,” Virgil shrugs as he speaks.

Patton frowns. “Well we don’t have to stay here! We can do whatever we want to!”

Virgil thinks hard before shrugging again. “We could always go to that one coffee shop and just talk?”

“Okay! I’d love to!”

Virgil smiles softly unaware that Patton’s mind is moving frantically. Coffee shops seem like a very date-like activity. Is this a date? Cuz Patton definitely would like it to be. But he doubts Virgil would. Virgil doesn’t seem to be into him that way. Virgil is thinking along the same lines, wanting to call it a date but not knowing if Patton wants the same.

“Let's go then,” Virgil replies.

Patton smiles and lets Virgil lead the way. They walk in and head over to the counter.

“One large caramel latte please.” Virgil looks over to Patton. “What do you want, Pat?”

“Oh! I can pay for myself,” Patton replies.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! I don’t want to be a bother!”

“It's no bother, but if you want to its fine,” Virgil concedes.

Patton smiles. “Thanks for offering but it’s okay!”

Virgil smiles back. “Okay.”

Patton orders a hot chocolate and pays, standing next to Virgil as they wait for their drinks. Patton doesn’t speak, lost in thought.

Virgil notices and bumps shoulders with him. “Are you okay there, Pat?”

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking,” Patton giggles nervously.

“Oh, okay,” Virgil says, nodding slightly. “If you want to share any thoughts I'm here to listen.”

“I just…” Patton hesitates. “It’s stupid never mind”

“It's not stupid, I can guarantee you that, but I'm not going to force you to tell me anything.”

“Is it... too soon to have feelings for you?” Patton immediately panics and backtracks. “Never mind! I shouldn’t have said anything! Forget about it!”

Virgil’s eyes widen in shock, and he feels his heart start beating faster. “You have feelings for me?” He reaches to pinch himself, swearing under his breath when he feels pain. “This is real isn't it? Please tell me it's real.” His breathing quickens at the thought that this might not be real.

“I-I’m sorry,” Patton whispers, looking away.

“No don't apologise!” Virgil takes a deep breath to calm himself. “And no it isn't too early I…” He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “I kinda have feelings for you as well.”

Patton jerks head up to look at Virgil. “R-really?”

“Yeah, I was kinda worried you'd notice and leave me.”

Patton starts to cry and flings his arms around Virgil. Virgil holds onto Patton, rubbing the others back as he does.

“You’re so perfect,” Patton breathes.

“I'm really not, you're the perfect one,” Virgil counters.

Patton lightly slaps Virgil’s arm. “No talking bad about yourself!”

“Ouch!” Virgil flinches but laughs anyway. “I'll try not to.”

Their orders arrive. Patton grabs his hot chocolate and smiles while Virgil grabs his coffee and starts walking to one of the tables. Patton walks to the table with Virgil and sits across from him. He sips his hot chocolate but can’t stop smiling.

Virgil sips his coffee before looking up at Patton. “Does that mean we're dating?”

Patton blinks in surprise. “I thought so. I hope so. Do you want to be?”

Virgil blushes but nods. “Yeah, I would love to.”

Patton smiles happily. “You’re so cute!!”

Virgil blushes harder and hides his face by ducking and taking a sip if his coffee, letting his hair fall over his face as he does.

Patton reaches over and brushes Virgil’s hair out of his eyes. “I mean it, Vee.”

Virgil looks anywhere but at Patton. “I know you do and that's what makes it more embarrassing for me, no one's ever said that to me before.”

Patton frowns and pulls away. “I know you might not want to hear this, but how you’ve been treated in the past by everyone is absolutely horrific. You deserve so much love because you have so much about you to love.”

Virgil starts to tear up because he's wanted to hear that his whole life, and the fact that it comes from Patton makes it even more emotional for him. He chokes on a sob and hides his face in his hands.

Patton panics. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! Are you okay?!”

Virgil hiccups a little and tries to respond without crying too much. “I'm fine… I just… I've just always wanted to hear that… and the fact it's from you… makes me so happy.”

Patton stands and moves to the other side of the table to wrap Virgil in a hug. “I’m here, lovey. I’m here.”

Virgil cries into the others shoulder as he clings onto Patton for dear life, trying to contain his weeping a little as to not interrupt the other patrons.

Patton rubs Virgil’s back. “I got you. Shhhh you’re okay.”

Virgil slowly starts to calm down, hiccuping slightly.

Patton notices and smiles gently at Virgil. “You’re amazing. Okay? And if you don’t believe me, I’ll just say it everyday until you do.”

Virgil nods slightly, giving the other a watery smile. “Thank you, it means a lot, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Patton presses a gentle kiss to Virgil’s cheek, his face on fire. Virgil leans into the kiss, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Patton pulls away and tangles his fingers with Virgil’s.

“My dads will be thrilled!” Patton giggles.

Virgil raises an eyebrow with a chuckle. “How come?”

“They’ve been trying to get me to go on a date for years. Mostly dad but Papa a little too. And they like you so!”

Virgil chuckles. “I guess they will be thrilled then.”

“I am too.”

“I just hope they stay liking me when they hear my story,” Virgil mumbles. “I'm thrilled too.”

Patton looks at Virgil, concerned. “I’m sure they won’t blame you for your past.”

Virgil nods. “I know they probably won't, but I'm scared, you know?”

“No matter what happens I am here for you okay?” Patton promises.

Virgil nods. “Okay.”

“Do you want to head over to my house or go back to school for the last few classes?”

“Your house, I'd rather not go back to school,” Virgil admits.

“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally together. It's all downhill from here. ~Max


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic Backstory Unlocked!  
> *TRIGGER WARNING FOR S*LF H*RM MENTION AND TALKING ABOUT SCARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY. I keep getting distracted by new ideas and completely forgetting this exists. Please don't hate me ;-; ~Max

Virgil stands up, taking the last sip of his coffee as he did so. Patton smiles and takes Virgil’s hand.

“Let’s go!” Patton says

Virgil smiles and nods. “Let’s.”

Patton and Virgil walk to the Sanders’ house, Patton swinging his and Virgil’s linked hands. Virgil chuckles, watching Patton with a huge smile.

“Oh! When we get home I wanna show you something!” Patton says excitedly.

“Oh okay?” Virgil responds wondering what it is that Patton wants to show him.

Patton giggles when they reach his house and skips inside. He digs in his backpack, then looks at Virgil sternly.

“You have to promise you won’t laugh.”

Virgil nods. “Of course I won't laugh, Pat. What is it?”

Patton pulls out a notebook and opens to a random page and shows it to Virgil. It’s a drawing of Virgil with a small half smile. ( _A/N I actually drew this, so the drawing will be put at the end of this chapter_ )

Virgil blushes at the sight of himself. “You drew me? When did you have time to do that? There's so much detail!”

“I told you I don’t pay attention in class,” Patton says with an equally red face.

“So you draw me in class?” Virgil asks.

Patton looks away with a sheepish smile. “Yes.”

“I'm really flattered.”

“You are too beautiful not to draw,” Patton admits. Virgil blushes again at the compliment. “Do you want it?”

Virgil nods. “Yeah, I would love to have it.”

Patton smiles softly and cups Virgil’s cheek in one hand, brushing a thumb against his cheekbone. “I love your blush. It’s too cute.”

Virgil’s blush deepens. “Stop,” he whines playfully.

Patton smiles softly. “No.” He pauses and adds quietly, “Can I kiss you?”

Virgil hesitates for a second before nodding. “Yeah.”

Patton notices the hesitation. “You don’t need to say what you think I want to hear. You have a right to say no. I would never be upset. Consent is important.”

“I know, I just, I didn't expect it, is all.”

“Okay. So it’s okay?” Patton checks.

“Yeah,” Virgil confirms.

Patton leans forward slowly, giving Virgil time to change his mind before kissing him softly. Virgil kisses back, closing his eyes with a happy smile, and Patton scooches closer to Virgil, still kissing him. Virgil places his hands on Patton’s waist to pull him even closer when a throat clears. The boys jump back, gasping at the sound. They looks over to see both of Patton’s dads standing there, smiling, though Roman’s smile is more of a smirk.

“Hi Papa! Hi Dad!” Patton smiles, acting like they weren’t just kissing.

Virgil shyly waves, face red as he tries to not make eye contact with either of Patton's dads.

“So you two seem to be getting along quite well. Patton, my warning still stands,” Logan says with a smile.

“I know!” Patton replies.

Roman sits next to Virgil and elbows him teasingly. “So, is my boy treating you well?”

Virgil blushes and nods. “Yeah,” he answers, smiling softly.

Patton rolls his eyes. “Dad, leave him alone,” he says. Then he turns to Virgil. “I told you they’d be thrilled.”

Virgil chuckles slightly. “Yeah, you did.”

Patton looks at Virgil softly. “Do you wanna have that talk now? Or wait until later?”

“I'd rather get it over with soon, so now would be good,” Virgil replies quietly.

Patton nods and squeezes Virgil’s hand. “Virgil wants to talk with all of us. Is that okay?”

Patton’s dads agree, getting comfortable on the couch as they look at Virgil expectantly.

Virgil takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I'm not really good talking unprompted, and I know you guys have questions, so now is the time to ask them.”

Roman stands and poses dramatically. “What are your intentions with our son!?”

Virgil chuckles. “To make him as happy as he makes me.” Virgil’s blush returns as he speaks. “Although I can't guarantee it will be easy since I'm not the easiest person to get along with, with my past and all my anger issues.”

Patton ruffles Virgil’s hair. “No talking bad about yourself kiddo!”

“What is it about your past that makes you believe you are difficult to handle? Do you have some sort of past trauma?” Logan inquires.

Patton gives Logan an admonishing look. “Papa!”

“I guess you could say that. I've just never had people that cared about me. I was the trouble child, the one that rebelled by dyeing their hair and getting into fights to get my parents attention. They were always out of town for business, and I didn't get to see them much, so I got into fights so they'd have to come home to deal with the principal. After a while they stopped showing up to meetings, but I got a reputation for fighting and it just kept going, you know? No one wanted to get close to me, and when they found out I was gay, well I had people shouting slurs at me wherever I went. It wasn't bad at first, just shouting. But then it did…” Virgil chokes on a sob, finding it hard to continue.

Patton immediately hugs Virgil, while his dads share a concerned look.

Virgil takes a deep breath before he continues, “You probably wonder why I always wear a hoodie and never pull up my sleeves right?” He takes another deep breath and pulls up the sleeves on his right arm, the one where it's worse. There are scars that look like self harm, and ones that are just slurs cut into his arm. “The slurs are from the assholes that picked fights with me, the others I did myself when things got to be too much.”

Patton gasps. “Oh, Virgil. Honey I’m so sorry. Can I hug you?”

Virgil nods with tears in his eyes. Roman and Logan look horrified and hold a silent conversation with each other as Patton embraces Virgil. Virgil sniffles and calms down slightly before, patting Patton's back and pulling away softly.

“I wish I could say that was all that happened to me in this school,” Virgil chuckles bitterly.

Patton frowns.

“Virgil, What is your relationship with your parents? It sounds... strained,” Roman says gently.

“Well, I wouldn't say the relationship is strained, more that it's nonexistent. They let me stay in the house and make sure I have food, but that's about it. They don't try to ask if I'm okay or if I need anything, they just leave me alone.”

Roman and Logan wear matching frowns.

Logan speaks up, near furious. “That is not ideal. You should have parents who take care of you.”

Patton curls up against Virgil, drawing small hearts against his arm with his finger.

Virgil looks at Patton and smiles softly. “There was a reason I was scared to be friends with Patton. Hell, I was scared to confess I had a crush for the same reason. The things the bullies did to a friend I used to have…” Virgil shivers at the thought. “I hate thinking about what happened to him.”

Patton looks up at Virgil in confusion. “What happened to them?”

“The bullying got too much, he would get followed home, beat up because they thought we were dating. One day he didn't turn up at lunch where we were supposed to meet. I found out later that day that he had committed suicide because of what he was going through. I've blamed myself ever since so when I see the ones that bullied him I just get so angry and end up fighting them,” Virgil admits.

Patton gasps. “That is not your fault. It’s horrible, but it isn’t your fault. Okay?”

“I try to tell myself that every day, but I can never quite believe it. If I hadn't been his friend, if we hadn't been so close, if I didn't have a crush on him, he would've been fine. I was the one that asked him to be friends, I was the one that ruined his life.” Virgil tries not to cry again.

Patton holds Virgil tightly, repeating, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Virgil sobs into Patton's shoulder, shaking slightly and still finding it hard to believe it wasn't his fault.

Logan stands and moves over to Virgil, kneeling in front of the boy. “Virgil, can you look at me?”

Virgil pulls away from Patton and looks over at Logan.

“I would like you to know that you are always welcome here. This is your home now too, if you wish it to be. If you ever need anything at all, be it a quiet space, an escape from your family, a shoulder to cry on, et cetera. Patton will be there in a heartbeat, I am sure. But Roman and I will be here for you as well.”

Virgil sniffles and nods. “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'll try to not deal with this by myself, but I've been doing that for ages so it's going to be really hard to not shut down and hide everything. Just so much has happened to me, my parents, bullying, my friend and so much more and I just don't like burdening people with my problems.”

“You aren’t burdening us, starlight,” Patton reassures.

Virgil smiles gently at the nickname and nods. “Then I hope you're ready to hear more,” he grumbles.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Patton replies, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek before curling back into him.

Virgil takes a deep breath and continues again. “I get notes in my locker a lot, some are the usual slurs but others are much worse, and the teachers don't care, they watch me get beat up and they do nothing, the notes don't mean anything to them and they said if no one acts on the threats then it isn't their problem.”

“I’m going to have a chat with the school board,” Roman growls angrily.

Virgil shakes his head. “Aiden, my old friend, his parents tried to talk to them, hell they threatened to sue them, but the school doesn't care about a rebel student that does shit in school. They think I deserve getting beat up. I’ve heard them say it before.”

Logan notices Roman’s anger and decides to intervene. “Roman, let's go outside and get some air. We’ll take a walk. See you boys soon,” Logan says as he pulls Roman outside.

Virgil nods and sighs. “I'm sorry about all this negative shit.”

Patton hugs Virgil. “Shhh no ones mad at you. This isn’t your fault. You wanna go upstairs? Relax a little?”

“Yeah sure, there's a lot more to say but I could use a break.” Virgil smiles softly, cheeks wet from the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the main story is all finished so I am going to post all of that now, then I only have to do two bonus chapters and once I get those done, I'll post them as well. (I'm hoping to finish them both by tonight) ~Max


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gives Virgil a fashion show and learns more about Virgil's Tragic Past TM  
> TRIGGER WARNING SCAR MENTIONS AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite parts of the RP cuz as I've said before I'm a SLUT for Patton wearing dresses. ~Max

Patton smiles softly and leads Virgil upstairs. “I think we all could use a break. I could tell Dad was five seconds away from running to the school and punching out all the teachers.”

“I still don't understand why someone would want to do that for me,” Virgil admits. “It's weird for me to see someone get so angry about the shit that's happened to me.”

“Because the people you used to have in your life were mean and not good people. And now you don’t know how to react when you do have good people,” Patton explains.

“I guess you're right,” Virgil sighs and leans on Patton.

Patton kisses the tip of his nose which causes Virgil to chuckle as he wrinkles his nose.

“Oh my goodness! Stop you’re gonna make me go insane!” Patton complains.

“Sorry?” Virgil chuckles. “Although I'm not even sure what I'm doing that needs to stop.”

Patton pushes Virgil’s face away teasingly. “You’re being too cute! I’ll lose my mind if you keep the cuteness up!”

“But I'm not cute,” Virgil chuckles again, shaking his head.

Patton smirks and kisses Virgil softly. Virgil is shocked for a second but kisses back, placing his hands on Patton's waist.

Patton momentarily pulls back. “Very cute,” he confirms before kissing him again.

Virgil rolls his eyes before kissing back again.

Patton pulls away after some time and smiles breathlessly at Virgil. “I don’t know how I got lucky enough to meet you.”

“Shouldn't I be saying that? I can't believe I met someone like you, you make me want to love again, to love myself. And that's a hard thing to do, but you make me want to do that because you're amazing,” Virgil replies.

Patton smiles at Virgil adoringly. His hands trace patterns on Virgil’s wrists, but he pauses feeling a scar beneath his fingertips. He tugs gently on the sleeves.

“May I?” Patton asks.

Virgil nods. “Yeah. I trust you.”

Patton pushes up Virgil’s sleeves and keeps an eye on Virgil’s face to make sure he’s okay. Patton kisses each and every scar and Virgil’s arms. Once he finishes, he looks up. “You are beautiful Virgil. And you are so strong. And you won’t be alone anymore.”

Virgil tears up at the words and nods, not trusting his voice as he just continues to cry, happy someone loves him enough to not judge him or what he's been through.

Patton curls into Virgil with a tired smile, but frowns suddenly, looking at his still ruined outfit. “I should change.”

“Yeah, I'm surprised your dads didn't point it out,” Virgil mentions.

“I think they noticed, but they didn’t want to bring it up. Cuz we were kissing and then we were talking.” Patton looks upset. “I think I’m gonna throw out my skirts. It only caused trouble today.”

Virgil hesitates in answering, not wanting to let people stop Patton wearing what he wants but deathly afraid that Patton could end up like his friend. He would die if anything were to happen to Patton like his old friend. “I mean you don't have to throw them out, just because everyone else doesn't want to see you in a skirt doesn't mean I don't.” Virgil blushes, hoping Patton understands what he's saying because he's too embarrassed to explain himself.

Patton smirks. “Oh?”

Virgil hides his face as he sees the smirk, face even redder than before.

Patton kisses Virgil’s cheek. “Would you want a fashion show?”

Virgil shrugs with a small smile. “Yeah sure.”

Patton smiles warmly and grabs the first outfit and heads to the bathroom to change. He reappears in a bright yellow sundress and a lilac shawl. “What do you think?”

Virgil’s smile grows at the sight of Patton. “You look adorable, the colors really suit you.”

“Aww thank you!” Patton says. Then he gets an idea. “Oh! I have a dress you’ll definitely like! It was for a costume party I went to! Hold on!” He runs out.

Virgil chuckles as he watches Patton run, wondering what kind of dress it will be.

Patton comes back in wearing a beautiful dress. It’s a purple satin-y fabric with black lace covering it. The skirt is a “high-low” style, and the dress has a mock corset top. It’s gothic and definitely in line with Virgil’s style. It looks absolutely stunning on Patton. ( _A/N this is a specific dress and since I'm a dude and do not know how to describe dresses accurately, I will once again have the picture at the end of the chapter._ )

Virgil’s eyes widen and his jaw drops as he stares at Patton. “You look…” Virgil pauses trying to find the right words. “Fucking amazing.”

Patton giggles. “Language!”

“Sorry, but just 'amazing' didn't cover how good you look,” Virgil replies with a shrug.

Patton sits on the bed next to Virgil with a mischievous smile.

Virgil looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. “What are you thinking about?”

“Oh nothing!” Patton giggles, kicking his legs. “I think I might stay in this dress.”

“Do whatever you want, I think you look great in it.” Virgil smiles and pulls Patton closer.

Patton beams, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “Thank you!” He pauses suddenly, staring at Virgil’s face.

“Yeah?” Virgil prompts.

Patton gently brushes the eyeshadow under one of Virgil’s eyes with his thumb. “Do you know how to do makeup? Or just the eyeshadow?”

Virgil blushes at the touch. “My sister taught me how to do makeup when I started putting eyeshadow on. She said I might as well learn the whole thing. So yeah, I know how to do makeup. Why do you ask?”

“Can you do mine? To match my dress?” Patton asks excitedly.

“Yeah, of course. Where's your makeup?” Virgil agrees.

Patton smiles and runs to the bathroom, returning with a full makeup kit. “I never use this because I’m not good at makeup, but I’ve always wanted to wear it!”

“Well I guess this is the first time you'll use it then.”

Virgil takes the makeup kit and opens it, starting to carefully apply the makeup to Patton's face. Patton smiles and Virgil smiles back as he continues, being careful as he hasn't done anyone’s makeup in years.

Patton hesitates before asking, “This might not be a good time... but what happened to your sister?”

Virgil pauses in surprise for a second before sighing. “It's fine. Well the short version is she died and my parents blame me, though I'm sure you'll want details.”

“I want to know everything you’re willing to tell me,” Patton replies softly.

Virgil sighs again. “Basically it was around the time I came out, my parents were pretty angry about it, telling me I'm a freak and that I'd go to hell, the usual. My sister was the only one who was okay with it, supported me even. When the bullies found out they beat me up. She stood up for me, and all she got back was getting beat to a pulp while the others held me back. I watched my sister get beaten up in front of me because I came out.” He takes a shaky breath before continuing. “She was taken to the hospital but died in surgery. My parents were so angry that my sexuality had gotten my sister killed that they started to ignore me. They would call me slurs whenever they wanted my attention, and then they just kept going on business trips away so they didn't have to see me.”

Patton bites his lip to keep from crying. “I don’t want to ruin my makeup but I think I’m gonna cry. That’s horrible Virgil! I wanna go yell at your parents. I wish... I wish I could meet her. Your sister. She sounds amazing.”

“She was, she was a year younger than me and she had her whole life ahead of her. She wanted to be an actor and I knew she'd make it. She was so good at it. She was always the type to do makeovers and fashion shows. I, I'm sure she would've loved you, Virgil smiles sadly. “I visit her grave every weekend if you want to come with me.”

Patton smiles gently. “I would be honored.”

“I wonder if your dads are okay,” Virgil muses out loud, humming slightly.

“They’re fine. They are either still on the walk or downstairs doing dad things.”

“Okay. Well I'm done with your makeup if you want to see it,” Virgil finally says, putting down the brush.

Patton squeals. “YES! Pretty please with a cherry on top!”

Virgil smirks and leads the other to the bathroom to look at the mirror. “Thoughts?”

Patton gasps and stares at his reflection for a solid minute.

“Is that a good gasp?” Virgil asks, slightly nervous.

“Is that… me?”

Virgil nods. “Yeah, do you like it?”

“I look... beautiful.”

Virgil smiles at Patton in the mirror and leans his chin onto the other’s shoulder. “ou are beautiful.”

“Well.. I don’t know, but I’ve definitely never looked this good before!”

Virgil kisses his cheek. “You have always looked this good to me. I'm happy you like it, though. It's been a while since I've done makeup.”

Patton kisses Virgil gently, and Virgil kisses back with a small smile.

Patton pulls away abruptly and looks up at Virgil with wide eyes. “I... I think I’m in love with you.”

Virgil blushes, startled. “I... I think I'm in love with you too.”

Patton smiles and plops onto Virgil’s lap, cuddling against his chest. Virgil smiles and pulls the other closer.

Patton grows a little nervous, and when he speaks, his voice is shaking. “Don’t leave me?”

“I won't, I promise,” Virgil murmurs in response.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought, I used to really not like Moxiety because of the fatherliness of Patton, but then I, a Patton kin, met Charlie. Charlie has DID and one of their alters is a fictive (an alter based on a fictional character from a source that the host has a connection with) is Virgil. And even before Virgil "Formed" (I don't remember the correct word I'm sorry ;-;), Charlie had told me they kin Virgil. So after meeting Charlie, we started to rp a lot. I would always rp as Patton, and they would always rp as Virgil. This is one of MANY rps that we have done. Some we've done in a bigger group, and some just the two of us. But since then, I started getting into Moxiety and now I love it. So basically, it's Charlie's fault that I love Moxiety. LMAO. I love my zucchini <3 <3 ~Max


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virge goes to visit his sister's grave with Pat and runs into an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad face, shocked face, f-word face, sad face. (Jeez what am I even doing anymore?) ~Max

Virgil walks into the graveyard with Patton by his side, hand in hand.

“I'm really happy you agreed to come with me,” Virgil says quietly.

Patton smiles softly. “Of course, my heart.”

Virgil blushes, still not used to the terms of endearment Patton kept using. As they move closer to his sister’s grave, they see two adults standing by it.

“Fuck,” Virgil swears under his breath.

“Language,” Patton scolds gently. Then he notices the couple and understands. “Your parents?”

“Yeah.” Virgil grips Patton's hand tighter when his parents notice him and start walking over to the teens.

“I got you, love,” Patton whispers squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“I see you've come to visit your sister, but you're not welcome here. It's your fault she's dead!” Mrs. Storm snaps.

Patton lets out a growl, growing defensive.

Virgil’s dad notices Patton. “Is this someone else you're going to get killed or did you forget about Aiden?” Mr. Storm asks, laughing mockingly.

Patton snarls, fists curling. “I’m his boyfriend!”

“Oh, I see he still insists on being gay,” Mrs. Storm says with a scoff as she rolls her eyes.

“It’s not a choice you old hag!” Patton spits.

“Watch what you say around your elders, young man! And I don't care if it's a choice or not, it got our daughter killed and I can't stand for it!” she retorts.

Virgil’s father grabs his wife’s hand when she starts to tear up. “Look what you did you made her upset! Now leave! You have no right to see our daughters grave!”

Patton loses his temper and shoves them both. “IT WASN’T HIS FAULT! MAYBE IF YOU GOT YOUR DAMN HEADS OUT YOUR ASSES YOUD SEE WHO THE REAL PROBLEM IS! THE PEOPLE WHO BEAT HER TO DEATH. SHE ONLY WANTED TO PROTECT HER BROTHER! SHE LOVED HIM! WHY CAN’T YOU!?”

Both parents are briefly frozen in shock at Patton's outburst before they scowl at him.

“Because he's a troublemaker, and he was a bad influence on his sister. She wouldn't have fought back the way she had if he hadn't started so many fights on his own. His actions before he came out,” she spits the words “came out” as if it was something evil, “were the reason she got herself into a dangerous situation!”

“Exactly! His sister would've simply called the teacher instead of fighting if Virgil hadn't had a reputation for starting fights,” Mr. Storm agrees.

Patton snarls. “He’s too good for you fuckers.”

“I beg your pardon?” Mrs. Storm gasps.

“What was that young man?” Mr. Storm growls at the same time.

“I said Virgil is too good to have to deal with dumb motherfuckers like you. Are you deaf as well as rude?”

Mrs. Storm looks outraged. “How dare you!!? We raised him. We let him live under our roof when we could've put him up for adoption or sent him to his grandmother’s. That ungrateful brat deserved every death threat, ever stalker, and every beating. He never saw the good he had in front of him!”

Patton screams in anger and socks her right in the face.

Mr. Storm gasps and pulls Mrs. Storm close, rubbing her back. “How dare you attack my wife you freak?!?!”

Patton’s voice is dark when he speaks. “Get the hell out of here now”

Mr. Storm huffs in anger. “We want you out of the house, Virgil.”

The Storms both give one last glare directed at the young couple before walking away.

Patton is quiet as he realizes what he said and did, refusing to look at Virgil. “I... I was gonna invite you to live with me anyway. I don’t want you staying with them.”

Virgil lets out a sob and turns to cling to Patton, crying on the other's shoulder.

Patton’s voice is small and frail as he holds Virgil closely. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper. This is my fault.”

Virgil shakes his head. “You're not the reason I'm crying, Pat, and you're not the reason I'm getting kicked out,” he says through sobs. “It was bound to happen sooner or later, I'm just happy someone finally told them what I've wanted to tell them for years.”

Patton starts crying too, and he holds Virgil even tighter.

“I fucking love you, you know that?” Virgil gets out through sobs. “You're fucking badass. You saved me.”

“I love you too.” Patton laughs slightly through his tears. “I would say language, but I did just cuss a lot at those two.”

Virgil chuckles, starting to calm down a little.

“I’m gonna tell my parents what happened. You can stay with us. Okay?” Patton whispers.

Virgil nods and sniffs. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, baby.”

Virgil pulls away and wipes at his tears before chuckling. “Did you see my mom's face when you punched her? It was priceless.”

Patton’s face falls. “Oh my goodness. I punched your mom.”

Virgil chuckles. “Don't worry, she had it coming.”

Patton glances at hand to see that his knuckles are bruised. “Her face was hard.”

Virgil looks worried as he sees the bruises. “Are you okay?”

Patton starts giggling, kind of manically. “Oh my goodness! I punched her! Oh shit. My parents are gonna kill me!”

Patton is having a breakdown from the stressful nature of the event, and it is making Virgil increasingly worried.

Virgil walks closer. “Patton? What's going on? Are you okay?”

Patton laughs. “Oh I’m fine! I’m great! Oh my god. This was fun!”

Virgil definitely doesn't feel any better. He places a hand on Patton's shoulder. “You don't look fine, should we go home?”

“Okay. RACE YOU!” Patton giggles and runs in the direction of his house..

Virgil turns to his sister’s grave quickly, wanting to talk to her before going after Patton. “Hey, Amanda. I'm good, more than good and I have someone to care for me, don't worry about me okay? I'll come by next weekend to see you. Bye sis.” Then he quickly runs after Patton, trying to catch up.

Patton suddenly turns around and holds his arms out for a hug. “I changed my mind. Carry me?”

Virgil chuckles, starting to calm down, and nods, picking the other up and carrying him to the house. Patton squeals as Virgil easily lifts him which causes Virgil to chuckle again.

Patton giggles and bites down on Virgil’s neck, looking to get a rise out of the emo.

Virgil gasps before looking at Patton in shock. “What was that for?”

Patton sticks out his tongue. “For fun!” He starts laughing, but the laughs suddenly turn to sobs.

Virgil looks at him, worried. “Patton what's wrong? You okay?”

“Am I a bad person?” he asks between sobs.

“Of course not, why are you asking? Is it because you punched my mom?”

Patton blinks. “I enjoyed it. I enjoyed hurting her. I wanted her to feel pain. I liked her pain. There has to be something wrong with me.”

Virgil sighs. “There isn't anything wrong with you, you were angry and she hurt me, you wanted her to feel as hurt as I did. I'm pretty sure it's normal to feel that about someone who has hurt someone you care about.”

“We should talk to my dads about you moving in. And you’ll need to get your stuff from their house,” Patton says, changing the subject.

Virgil lets him. “Yeah, I hope they're not there when I go to get my stuff. Talk to your parents, it's better if they know as soon as possible about it so they have time to think.”

Patton nods. “Would you rather stay in my room or do you want to come too?”

“I'll come.” Virgil smiles softly.

Patton smiles back, and they head into the house, finding Roman in the living room, watching television.

“Ah, hello lovebirds! How can I help you?” Roman greets cheerfully, turning off the tv.

“Hi dad! We have to talk to you. Virgil, you want to explain?” Patton says.

Virgil takes a deep breath. “We ran into my parents and got into a fight with them. They basically kicked me out of their house.” Virgil stops, not knowing how to ask if he can move in.

“Can he stay here?” Patton asks, giving Roman puppy dog eyes.

“I swear I'll be good,” Virgil adds, looking nervous as he bites his nails.

Romna laughs gently. “No need for the puppy eyes, Pat. Of course you’re welcome here, Virgil. I believe Logan said that our home is yours as well. You’re more than welcome to stay. Would you like the guest room or would you rather just move into Patton’s room?” Roman winks at them.

Virgil blushes and looks to the floor. “Can I move into Patton's room? I just feel safer being able to sleep next to him is all,” Virgil says, quickly adding the last part as an afterthought.

Patton grins. “Of course!”

Roman smiles. “Whatever makes you comfortable, Virgil,” he agrees.

“Thank you,” Virgil says, smiling softly.

“Dad, when Papa comes home can we go to get Virgil’s stuff?”

Roman nods. “Of course. Meanwhile, why don’t you head upstairs and relax?”

As the boys head upstairs, Patton glances at Virgil. “I want both my dads to be there. They can help if your parents are mean.”

“Okay.” Virgil just wants to forget that the conversation with his parents had even happened.

Patton smiles and tugs Virgil into his room. Virgil follows willingly, smiling softly as he watches Patton walk in front of him.

“We’ll need to get a bed for you. Unless you want to share one? But I don’t know if you’d want to. I wouldn’t mind, but it’s up to you!”

Virgil blushes as he answers. “I'm okay with sharing one.” Virgil would love to share one but doesn't want to push anything.

Patton beams. “Okay!” He kisses Virgil’s forehead and jumps onto the bed.

Virgil walks over and sits on the bed as well.

“It’s been quite a day,” Patton mumbles.

“It really has, I thought my parents wouldn't be home till tomorrow. Guess they decided to come back early,” Virgil replies.

Patton hums. “Would it surprise you to know that that was the first time I’ve ever cursed? And the first time I’ve ever hit someone.” Patton remembers the fight where he defended Virgil. Good think he scared them off or Patton would have been done for.

“No, I'm not that surprised. You just don't look like the type to hit people or curse, you know?”

Patton laughs. “True.” He pauses. :I’ve never been that angry before. I... scared myself. I am scared of myself. What if I hurt someone again because anger gets the best of me?”

“I won't let you. I was too emotional to react with my parents but if the opportunity arises again, I'm not going to let you hit someone. Especially if it makes you scared of yourself like this,” Virgil promises.

Patton looks at Virgil with wide watery eyes. “Really? What if I hurt you instead?”

Virgil smiles softly. “Of course. Besides, I know you would never hurt me. I trust you.”

Patton snuggles next to Virgil, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand. Virgil smiles and snuggles closer as well.

“I love you more than I thought possible,” Patton says quietly.

Virgil blushes. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know Patton acted a little wonky in this chapter. I kind of wrote my part in the rp as how I would react. I know I'm usually pretty cheerful and calm, (outside of depressive episodes and other mental health issues), but when someone hurts my friends I go feral. Then after he, ya know, punches Virgil's mom in the face, he had a mental breakdown which I wrote how i experience my own breakdowns/manic episodes. So I apologize if the way I wrote him in this chapter bugs you because it is pretty OOC, but it's based off my own personal experience. ~Max


	9. Chapter 9 (finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets his stuff (last chapter)  
> TRIGGER WARNING CHILD ABUSE AND FIST FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... this is a roller coaster of a chapter. Enjoy! ~Max

Virgil sits in the car, bouncing his leg in a nervous gesture.

Patton places his hand on Virgil’s knee. “We’ll protect you sweetie. Okay?”

Virgil nods stiffly. “Thank you. Might as well get this over with.” He unbuckles and opens the car door, getting out and walking towards the front door.

Patton follows immediately.

“We shall wait for you here, though if you need us, call for us,” Roman says.

Virgil takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. His parents are in the living room and look over.

“I'm just here to get my stuff and I'll leave, I promise,” Virgil mutters.

Patton ignores the parents, eyes focused solely on Virgil.

Virgil’s mom notices Patton and scowls. “Why did you have to bring HIM though?”

Patton grits his teeth but still ignores the vile woman.

“He's my boyfriend, mom,” Virgil spits out the word mom mockingly. “So of course I'm bringing him. Now just let me get my stuff in peace.”

Mr. Storm growls. “Is that anyway to speak to your mother?”

Virgil rolls his eyes, mumbling, “When she's being a bitch it is.”

Patton overhears him and stifles a laugh.

Mrs. Storm scowls at the stifled laughter but ignores it. “Just get your things and leave our sight.”

“I was doing that, mom!” Virgil snaps.

“Come on, lovey. Let’s do this,” Patton says quietly.

Virgil nods and leads Patton to his room while his parents continue talking downstairs. When they get to his room it's a mess and Virgil can tell his parents had been in there and he isn't happy.

Patton looks around and instantly understands. “Why would they go through your room?”

“To look for something,” Virgil replies as he looks through his drawers. After a while he shouts out a curse and runs to the door, not before looking back and talking to Patton in a calm voice. “I know it's a lot to ask but can you stay here and grab some clothes to put in that suitcase?” He points at a suitcase on his bed. “I need to go talk to my parents and get something back.”

Patton nods, confused and begins to pack clothes into the suitcase.

Virgil runs downstairs. “Mom! Dad! What the fuck! Why did you go through my things?!? Why did you take my damn photo!?!”

Patton hears Virgil yelling and sucks in a breath. “Oh no.”

“You stole that photo from Aiden's parents, it belongs back with them, you thieving brat!” Mrs. Storm snaps.

Virgil screams in frustration. “Aiden's mom gave that to me at his funeral! I didn't steal anything!”

“When did you go to his funeral? I didn't think you were invited, since you practically killed him as well,” Mr. Storm mocks.

Virgil groans and ignores the jab. “Can I please just have the photo back?”

Patton finishes packing the clothes and tiptoes down the stairs unsure of what to do.

“And why should we give it back?” Mrs. Storm asks.

Virgil starts tearing up and he screams, voice cracking with emotion. “Because I fucking loved him and I need something to remember him by!”

“Like you know what love is,” Mr. Storm scoffs.

Patton frowns at that and takes another few steps.

We will not gonna give it back. We are going to invite Aiden's parents over tomorrow and give it back to them,” Mrs. Storm says smugly, like she is doing something amazing and noble.

Virgil walks towards his mom, tears running down his face. “Can you please just give it to me!”

“NO!”Mrs. Storm raises her hand and slaps virgil across the face. “I am done with your blatant disrespect for us! The answer is no and you can't change our minds!”

Virgil crumples to the floor in tears, sobbing and clutching his cheek.

Patton shrieks in horror, rushing forward to Virgil. His shriek alerts his dads and they immediately burst in.

“HOW COULD YOU HIT YOUR CHILD LIKE THAT?!” Patton screams as holds onto Virgil tightly.

Upon hearing that, the Sanders grow dark while Virgil shakes in Patton's arms.

“You hit him? You hit Virgil?!” Logan storms forward. “How dare you? Virgil is a blessing to my son, a blessing that you clearly do not deserve!”

“A blessing?” Mr. Storm scoffs. “He's been a curse his entire life!”

“I got you, Virgil,” Patton coos softly, trying to calm Virgil down amidst the fighting.

Logan lunges, tackling Mr. Storm. Virgil hides his face in Patton's chest as the two fight.

“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!” Logan cries, punching the man repeatedly.

Patton gasps, clutching Virgil more tightly. He had never seen his Papa lose control like this.

“Let go of my husband!” Mrs. Storm shrieks, moving forward but not doing much to stop them.

Roman jumps out of his shock and into action, he gets between the fighting men and Mrs. Storm, not touching her, but not letting her get close.

Mrs. Storm reaches into her pocket for the photo, throwing it towards Virgil. “Here! Have your damn photo back, just call off your bloodhound!” she commands.

Patton grabs the photo and hands it gently to Virgil who holds it closely to his chest, before turning to his dads. “Papa, please stop.”

Logan growls but obeys, getting off the other man. “You are a weak, pathetic, horrible man. Stay away from Virgil. He deserves so much better than the likes of you. And if you treat him like this, you do not have the right to call him your son. I will take this boy in as my own. He deserves love. Not what you have given him.” He addresses Virgil next, “Grab your things, Virgil. We should leave.”

Virgil nods and shakily gets to his feet, photo still clutched to his chest. Patton stands with him and takes Virgil’s hand.

Mrs. Storm runs to her husband to check on him, ignoring everyone else.

Virgil smiles over at Patton, cheek red from where his mom slapped him.

Logan looks at Virgil with a soft expression. “Your cheek might bruise, but other than that, are you hurt?” He ignores the fact that his own glasses are broken, as well as his nose from the few punches Mr. Storm managed to get in.

Patton smiles at Virgil gently, even though his heart is breaking for the boy.

“I'm okay, I'm…” Virgil raises a hand to rub the back of his neck, giving his parents a glare that they can't see, since they're so focused on each other. “I'm used to it by now.”

Roman clicks his tongue. “But you shouldn’t be. Only monsters without souls would hurt their own children,” he says as he gives the Storms a side glare.

Virgil sighs before looking back at Patton. “I'm sorry you had to deal with all that just because of a photo.”

Patton smiles, resting his forehead against Virgil’s. “It’s important to you. Besides, it’s their fault. Not yours. Now let’s finish packing so we can go home.”

“Yeah.” Virgil sighs again before grabbing Patton's hand and leading him back upstairs to his room.

Patton follows, watching Virgil with a sad smile as Virgil continues packing, the photo now safely in his pocket.

“Anything I can do?” Patton asks, unsure of how to help or what to say.

Virgil pauses and looks over at Patton. “I have a bunch of CDs on those shelves.” He points at shelves near bed. “Can you grab those while I pack the rest of my electronics?”

Patton nods, grateful for a chance to be useful. He grabs the CDs and sets them next to Virgil.

“Thank you,” Virgil says as he packs them into his suitcase, then smiles over at Patton. “That should be the last of my things. I didn't really own much to begin with.”

Patton kisses Virgil’s floof and smiles. “Let’s go then.”

Virgil picks up his suitcase and leaves his room, walking down the steps carefully. Patton follows, throwing a glare at Virgil’s parents when they pass them. Virgil doesn’t notice as he makes his way to the front door, pulling the suitcase behind him as he does. Patton takes Virgil’s free hand and Virgil squeezes Patton's hand before sending the other a smile.

Patton smiles back. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let's go.”

Patton sits in the car. His dad is fussing over his Papa’s nose, while Papa is rolling his eyes.

“Are you okay, Dr. Sanders?” Virgil asks, worried. “You didn't have to fight my dad like that.”

“I am quite alright, Virgil. And I am aware that I did not have to, but I will protect you. The things he said were unacceptable,” Logan replies gently.

“Also no need to call him Dr. Sanders. He practically adopted you in there,” Roman adds teasingly.

“Yes, Logan will suffice,” Logan agrees.

Virgil looks sheepish before nodding. “Okay, Logan. Thanks for standing up for me. It means a lot.”

Logan smiles. “It was my pleasure, Virgil.”

Virgil relaxes into his seat before he takes the photo from his back pocket, staring at it with a sad smile on his face.

Patton leans his head on Virgil’s shoulder. “You really loved him, huh?”

Virgil nods, smiling sadly. “More than words could describe, he was my first ever crush. He meant the world to me.”

Patton nods thoughtfully. “I’m sure he would be proud of you for being so strong. I’m sure your sister is too.”

“Thank you.” Virgil turns the photo around revealing a message that had been written in neat handwriting. He angles it so Patton can read it. 

**_Dear Virgil, I just want you to know that this wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. You were nothing but kind to me. The bullying just got to be too much and I couldn't take it. Please move on from me, get more friends, let people in and for gods sake let yourself love! You are more than you think you are and you deserve the world. To your future best friend and/or boyfriend: you better look after him or I will haunt you! Joking, but seriously, please look after this emo nightmare for me, okay? From, Aiden_ **

Patton reads the writing and smiles, holding back tears. “I think Aiden and I would have gotten along really well.”

“I think so too.” Virgil pauses. “This is the last thing I have from him and to think my mom would try to take it from me hurts like hell.”

Patton sighs. “She isn’t a good person, baby. And maybe I shouldn’t say that, but she isn’t. I would give anything for you to have grown in a good supportive home, but I can’t do that. At least you don’t have to worry about it anymore. My parents will never go through your stuff.” 

“It's the thought that counts. Thank you.” Virgil leans over and kisses to top of Patton's head as the car pulls into the driveway of the Sanders’ home.

Patton smiles. “Lets go inside. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted!”

“Same,” Virgil chuckles, getting out of the car and moving towards the trunk for his suitcase.

Patton zips passed him and grabs the suitcase before he can. “Nope! You go upstairs! I got the suitcase!”

Virgil chuckles before nodding and making his way into the house and upstairs. Patton follows him happily. In his room, Roman and Logan are carrying a dresser from the guest room and placing it next to Patton’s.

Virgil walks to Patton's room, watching Roman and Logan carrying the dresser and he smiles. Patton places the suitcase on the floor and once his dads leave, he collapses onto the bed. He takes off his glasses, putting them on the bedside table then looks at Virgil.

“Come on! Cuddles and sleep!” Patton insists.

Virgil climbs onto the bed and makes himself comfortable next to Patton, cuddling up to him.

Patton hums in delight, before growing serious. “How are you? Like really. Today has been super stressful. What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking of sleeping for an entire week.” Virgil Virgil before going serious as well. “I'm just happy I'm away from them, you know? They made my entire life so far a complete train wreck and I'm so happy to be out of it.”

Patton smiles. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re with me.”

“I'm glad I'm here with you too.” Virgil smiles back.

Patton attempts to kiss Virgil, but without his glasses ends up smacking his lips against Virgil’s chin. “Oh. Uhh... I can’t see you very well, heheh.”

Virgil chuckles. “You are adorable.” He carefully places his hands on either side of Patton's face and leans in, pressing a kiss to Patton's lips.

Patton smiles, kissing him back. “No you,” he mumbles against Virgil’s lips.

Virgil smiles into the kiss and moved his hands to the others hips, pulling him closer with a happy hum.

Patton smiles and pulls away. He tucks himself against Virgil. “Sleep now. I’m tired.”

Virgil nods, a smile still on his face. “Sleep,” he agrees.

Patton falls asleep, holding onto Virgil like he is his lifeline. Virgil drifts off as well, aware that Patton very much is his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the main plot BUT there will be two bonus chapters coming shortly. They are ADORABLE with basically no angst so stick around those! ~Max


	10. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's hoodie goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet. All fluff. ~Max

Virgil looks through their room for his hoodie sighing when he doesn't find it before making his way downstairs.

“Roman, Logan have you seen my purple hoodie?” he asks.

“No, I have not,” Logan says tiredly.

Roman smirks. “Check the back porch.”

“Thanks!” Virgil makes his way to the back door, opening it and walking outside. He sees Patton on the porch chair, wrapped in the missing hoodie. He takes out his phone and snaps a photo with a huge smile on his face before walking over to Patton. “Patton?” Virgil shakes the other slightly to try and wake him up.

Patton blearily opens his eyes. He sees Virgil and smiles making grabby hands.

Virgil chuckles at the cuteness before making himself comfortable next to Patton and pulling the other into his lap.

Patton squeaks and beams at the other. “Hi.”

“Hi, I didn't know you liked my hoodie that much,” Virgil teases.

“Hmmm. It’s warm. And it smells like you. Like rain and vanilla and love and home,” Patton murmurs.

Virgil blushes at Patton's words. “Just ask me next time okay? I got worried I lost it,” Virgil chuckles.

“Sorry. But you were busy,” Patton replies.

“It's okay.” Virgil nuzzles Patton's neck with a soft sigh.

“The hoodie is amazing, but it’s not as good as you.” Patton smiles at him.

Virgil blushes while chuckling and shaking his head. “OMG, Pat,” he whines before he hides his face.

“Yeah, Virgie?” Patton teases.

Instead of replying, Virgil just groans.

“What’s wrong?? Virgie?” Patton wiggles his eyebrows.

Virgil groans. “You can't just describe me in those cutesy ways and expect me to not be embarrassed.”

Patton giggles. “But I described you perfectly, and you are pretty cutesy yourself!”

Virgil groans loudly. “You're lucky I love you.”

“I love you too. Now say it!” Patton insists.

“Say what, I love you?”

“No! Admit that you’re cute! You never admit it but now I have leverage!” Patton giggles.

“Leverage? What do you mean?”

Patton grins evilly. “If you don’t admit you’re cute, I am taking your hoodie hostage and never giving it back!”

Virgil gasps in mock shock before groaning good naturedly. “Fine! I'm cute, happy?”

Patton smiles, booping Virgil’s nose. “Very! But can I wear it for a little longer before giving it back?” Patton gives Virgil puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” Virgil mumbles the rest under his breath, “You look adorable in it anyway.”

Patton hears him and smiles. “MWAH!” He smacks an obnoxious kiss on Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil groans but smiles softly, a blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did your heart UWU? (YOU CANNOT HATE ME MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF) ~Max


	11. Bonus Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later, Virgil takes Patton on a trip to Paris with a special plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. Honestly one of my favorite parts of the au despite it being a bonus scene. ~Max

Patton smiles as they get ready to disembark. He’s never been to Paris before but he’s always wanted to go! Virgil smiles too, hand in his pocket as he feels the little box he placed there that morning before they left for the airport.

Patton grins at Virgil, taking his hand. “I’m so excited!!”

Virgil grins back, squeezing Patton's hand in return. “Same!”

After going through customs and gathering their bags, Virgil tries to calm his anxiety over what he plans to do, smiling at Patton's cuteness as they walk out of the airport.

“What are we doing first?! Ooo! The Champs-Élysées? That would be cool to walk down! Or we could go to Le Louvre! Or l’Arc de Triomphe!!” Patton says eagerly.

Virgil smiles. “Wherever you want to go, the Eiffel Tower is for last though,” Virgil replies with a chuckle.

Patton squeals and bounces on his toes, giving Virgil a kiss on the cheek. Virgil blushes and takes Patton's hand with a huge smile on his face. After checking into a hotel to put their bags down, Patton drags Virgil to a nearby cafe.

“Paris cafes are the best! Or I’ve been told. And I’m starving!!” Patton says.

Virgil smirks as his stomach growls. “I guess I am too.”

Patton beams at Virgil. “Good! What do you want, love?”

“I'll have some éclairs,” Virgil says.

“Anything to drink?” Patton asks.

“Some black coffee,” Virgil says with a smile.

“J’ai voudrais une éclair, une crêpe, une thé et une café, s’il vous plaît!” Patton says to the waiter.

Virgil looks shocked as he glances at Patton, then chuckles, a wide smile on his face. “I did not know you knew french.”

Patton smiles. “Papa taught me a while back. Dad only knows Spanish, but Papa is like C3PO he knows a lot of different languages!”

“That's so cool!”

Patton smiles. “Not as cool as you!”

“Thank you.” Virgil smiles.

Patton beams, happy that Virgil was getting better at taking compliments.

“Really though, thank you for bringing me to Paris. You are amazing.” Patton smiles, kissing Virgil softly.

Virgil kisses back before pulling away to smile at Patton. “You're welcome, I know how much you've wanted to come here.”

“Which makes it more amazing. Because you did this for me. For my dream.” Patton smiles dreamily at Virgil.

Virgil blushes at the look in Patton's eyes.

Patton smiles softly. “You know, even after being together this long, I still can’t get used to how gorgeous you are.”

“Thank you.” Virgil smiles softly. “I still can't get used to how affectionate and amazing you are.”

Patton giggles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Patton reaches for Virgil’s hand. “Wanna site see?”

Virgil nods, looking down at their joined hands with a smile. “Yeah, I would love to.”

“We need to walk down Les Champs-Élysées!!”

Virgil nods. “That sounds really nice.”

Patton smiles and finishes his pastry, standing and holding out a hand to Virgil.

Virgil finishes his own and takes Patton's hand.

Patton smirks at Virgil. “Do you know what embrasser means?”

Virgil shakes his head. “No, what does it mean?”

Patton’s smile grows. “I can show you?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Virgil replies.

Patton smiles and kisses Virgil. Virgil kisses back, holding Patton close.

Patton breaks off the kiss, still holding Virgil tightly. “It means to kiss.”

Virgil smirks and pecks Patton on the lips. “That's really cute.”

“Puis-je t’embrasser means can I kiss you.”

Virgil smirks. “I might have to remember that one,” he chuckles.

They make it to les Champs Élysées and Patton smiles and starts dancing with Virgil. “Je t’aime.”

Virgil doesn’t know much French but he knows that. “I love you too. **”**

Patton squeals and spins Virgil around. Virgil lets himself be spun as he laughs out loud in joy, not caring that people were looking, just happy to be with Patton.

Patton laughs with Virgil, then stops suddenly watching Virgil with a teary smile.

Virgil looks at him slightly concerned. “Are you okay, Patton?”

“I love you so much. I love being able to see you grow so much. You’ve changed a lot from the school delinquent,” he says that with a teasing smile. “And I love how strong you’ve become. You’re amazing. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Your sister would be proud of you. I know I am.”

Virgil starts to tear up and for once doesn't try to hide it. “You're the reason I've believed in myself enough to grow, you've made me a stronger person and I love you so much for being so patient with me, it's the reason I never gave up.”

“I can hold the world in my hands!” Patton blurts.

Virgil chuckles. “Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do, my heart won't be able to handle it.”

Patton grins and cups his face. “There! I did it!” Before Virgil can complain he kisses him again.

Virgil groans but kisses back, thinking again that deciding to propose to Patton was the best idea he'd ever had.

Patton giggles. “Where to next?”

Virgil shrugs. “I don't know. Where do you wanna go?”

Patton thinks. “Well if we go to Le Louvre, by the time we get out it’ll be around sunset. Then we can go to le Tour d’Eiffel, that’s the Eiffel Tower to you normies, because it’ll be all lit up!”

Virgil nods. “That's a really good idea, let's do that.” He leans over to kiss Patton's forehead.

“I can be smart sometimes!” Patton jokes.

Virgil rolls eyes. “You mean all the time?”

Patton smiles. “My only brains I get from Papa.”

Virgil chuckles warmly, smiling at Patton.

Patton beams and moves faster as Le Louvre comes into view. “Let’s go in!!”

Virgil follows after Patton, chuckling at seeing him so excited.

Patton smiles softly. Art was one of the biggest things his dads had in common. He loved art museums. And he loves that he can share this with his love.

They walk into the museum together and they start looking around, Virgil looking at the paintings in awe.

“I can't figure it out either,” Virgil chuckles.

“I was going to say I can’t figure out what’s more beautiful, you or the painting. But yeah the painting is confusing too,” he laughs.

Virgil blushes, hiding his face as he teasingly hits Patton's shoulder. Patton grabs Virgil’s hand before he can pull it away and kisses the back of it.

Virgil groans but has a huge smile on his face. “Oh my god.”

“You love me!”

“That I do,” Virgil chuckles.

Patton smiles. “It’s getting late. Ready for the Eiffel Tower?”

Virgil takes a deep calming breath. “Of course I am.”

Patton looks concerned. “You look worried. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just...I've been told it's like really pretty and tall, I'm getting ready to see the beauty in person is all,” Virgil lies, telling the truth just not mentioning what other thing got himself stressed.

Patton smiles sadly, but doesn’t push the issue. “Okay! Let’s go!”

Virgil sighs while Patton isn't looking, putting his hand in his coat pocket to check for the small box again before taking Patton's hand and leading him towards the Eiffel Tower.

Patton grows more and more excited the closer they get until they finally reach it. “IT’S SO PRETTY.”

Virgil looks in awe at the tower. “It really is.”

Patton beams. “Do you wanna go up??”

Virgil nods. “Of course I do, imagine the view from up there!”

Patton squeals in delights, grabbing Virgil’s hand once more as they start to ascend. Virgil laughs the entire way up.

At the top, Patton runs to the railing and gasps. “It’s amazing. Virgil!! Look at this view!”

Virgil smiles, looking at Patton. “Yeah, it really is amazing.”

Patton turns and gives Virgil a fake scowl. “You aren’t even looking at the view. You’re looking at me.”

Virgil puts hands up in surrender. “You got me there.”

Patton smiles and kisses Virgil on the cheek. “Love you.”

Virgil smiles warmly. “I love you too.”

Patton smiles and wraps an arm around Virgil, leaning into the other as he watches the city with sparkling eyes.

Virgil takes a shaky breath in. “Patton? I uhm…” Virgil sighs. “I need to tell you something, and before you freak out it isn't anything bad.”

Patton looks confused but smiles reassuringly. “Okay. You know you can tell me anything.”

Virgil takes another shaky breath. “You know I love you so much right? Like there are no words to describe how much I love you. You've helped me grow as a person, you've made me who I am today. You cared about me when no one else did and I'm so happy that you haven't given up on me even though I've had so many relapses.” Virgil lets out a shaky breath in before he spoke the next part. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so…” he goes down on one knee, the box opened in his hands. “Will you marry me, Patton?”

Patton gasps and covers his mouth with his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Oh god, Virgil. I love you so freaking much.”

Virgil chuckles softly at Patton’s reaction. “Can I take that as a yes?”

Patton launches himself at Virgil and kisses him. “YES!”

Virgil kisses back with a soft smile on his face, holding onto Patton.

“I could never imagine a life without you, and now I don’t have to,” Patton murmurs through his tears.

Virgil nods, pulling away from Patton and sliding the ring onto Patton's ring finger with a smile.

Patton stares at the ring for a long moment. “Is this real?”

“Yeah, this is real. Or do you want me to pinch you to check?” Virgil asked, teasingly.

Patton bursts into tears again with a smile and a nod. Virgil pulls Patton into a hug, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“I love you, Virgil,” he pauses. “Whose last name are we taking?”

Virgil smiles. “How about yours?”

“I’d like that. Oh! I have to call my parents tonight. They’ll be so happy!”

Virgil chuckles. “They know, I asked them for permission to ask you. They were sure you'd say yes so…”

“Of course I said yes. I’d always say yes to you. But they’ll still want me to call them.”

Virgil nods, leaning onto Patton's shoulder as the other called his parents.

Logan answers, “Hello Patton, how is your trip?”

Roman in the background can be heard yelling. “DID HE DO IT YET?”

Logan sighs with affectionate exasperation. “I shall put you on speaker.”

Patton giggles. “Yep!! He proposed!!”

“YESSSS TIME TO START PLANNING THE WEDDING!” Roman screams excitedly.

Virgil chuckles as even he can hear Roman shouting through the phone.

Patton giggles again. “We can talk later. Bye!”

Patton hangs up the phone and smiles adoringly at Virgil, excited about what the rest of the trip with his new fiancé holds in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW. A wedding!! Honestly, this was so much fun to do with Charlie and I really hope we get to rp again soon! They (and all of the alters) is the best part of my life currently. I love them all so much and I'm so glad I got to meet them and that we were able to make this amazing fic through an rp. To all of Habs, I LOVE YOU. ~Max

**Author's Note:**

> let us know what you think! I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
